thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Fans Vs Favorites Episode One: Let's Get This Thing Started!
(Ten people are seen rowing) Deena: Will you idiots hurry up? I wanna get to shore. Troy: We all do now shut up. Demika: Ooh you just got told. Smith: Hahaha. Megan: ... Andres and Hayley: *annoyed by Deena but rows* Willis: Confessional: So we're rowing and then this Deena girl is complaining and we all are thinking: Shut up! Entran: Did you know that the boat we are rowing in are made by a special kind of- Blanca: *hits Entran with paddle* Shut up! Entran: Ow! Chris: These are the fans. They all know the show very well but will knowledge be able to beat experience? Speaking of experience, the fans have no idea that there are ten favorites, ten popular people amongst the fans ready to fight again. Jasmine: Come on guys! Go go go! Leshawna: Girl we're going *rows faster* Harold: *exhausted* Leshawna: Seriously? Sam: Must get bonus point.. *rows faster* Brick: 1, 2, 3, 4! Row! 1, 2, 3, 4! Row! Beth: There's the shore. Noah: Great. Scarlett: *looks at compass* A few more feet! Dakota: Daddy send the helicopter! Shawn: No copters needed, just survival skills. Dakota: Gross. (the fans arrive at shore) Megan: We made it! Chris: Welcome fans! Andres: Do I smell chili? Blanca: I don't know. Deena: Whys there only ten of us? Chris: Fans you will be against...ten favorites. (Gasps are heard) Chris: Here is, Daddy Girl Dakota, Sarcastic Noah, and Military Brick! Dakota: *walks out* That swamp was disgusting! Willis: There's a swamp? Awesome! Chris: Here's Sassy Leshawna, Outback Jasmine, and Nerdy-Evil Scarlett! Leshawna: Let's get this thing started! Leshawna is ready! Oh yeah! Chris: Gamer Sam, Zombie Obsessed Shawn, and Cheery Beth also came for the ride! Beth: Hi guys! Sam: *sigh* Beth: What's wrong? Sam: I don't know how long I can survive with my game guy on this island of..nothing. Beth: It's okay, you'll get used to it. Chris: And finally uh..Harold. Harold: *walks up* Hey. Hayley: EW! Harold: Rude! Chris: Well, it is time to go to your camps! *hands maps* Get your camps ready, get to know each other, and get ready for the immunity challenge. (The two groups walk in 2 different directions) (Fans Camp) Demika: So what do we do? Smith: Do you expect me to know? Nu uh! Willis: Confessional: Being from the south, I'm used to conditions like these, and I know a bit about survival, wish we had that Aussie on our team though. Willis: We should split into two groups. Me, Hayley, Blanca, Troy, Demika, and Smith will make a shelter. Deena, Megan, Entran, and Andres will work on a fire. Hayley: Me and Blanca are gonna get leaves and weave a roof. Demika: Can I join? Hayley: Sure. Blanca: Yay! Megan: Does anyone know how to make fire... Deena: No. Andres: I only know how to cook with fire. Entran: *shrugs* Deena: *looks at ground and picks up some rocks, coconut husks, and sticks* Now what? Megan: *brings in firewood* Smith, Troy, and Willis: *walk onto beach with bamboo* Smith: *walks to center of beach* Yo! Why we working! Let's celebrate we're on TV! Deena: Um no. Smith: Confessional: Downers. Andres *rubs wood and rocks together and a spark is seen* Megan: Keep going! (A flame is seen) Deena: *blows on it* Entran: We have fire! :D (Favorites Camp) Beth: We made it! Shawn: Scarlett didn't you turn evil? Scarlett: Yes, but after, multiple..yeah multiple therapist visits I'm kind of normal. Dakota: Sam let's get water together. Sam: *turns red* Okay! *walks off with Dakota* Brick: *calls out* We need fire before we get water! Dakota: Kay! *keeps walking* Jasmine: So Shawn. Shawn: Hey. Jasmine: What have you been up to? Shawn: The usual, I got a new zombie repellent. Jasmine: *chuckles* Alright. Shawn: Let's start uh, working. Jasmine: Alright. *goes into forest* Leshawna: Yo Beth. Beth: Leshawna! Leshawna: Sorry about the stuff I did in that movie season. Beth: It's okay, I forgive easily, except Heather, Courtney, and Alejandro! Leshawna: Right. Harold: *adjusting sun with glasses* Gah! I studied this! What am I doing wrong? Scarlett: Let me give it a try. *takes Harold's glasses, turns it the other way, and makes fire in seconds* Beth: Yay! Go Scarlett! Harold: Yeah, uh good job. Harold: Confessional: That was supposed to be my moment, I wanted to prove my worth to the tribe, but I messed up, again! Gosh! (Challenge Area) Chris: Welcome to your first immunity challenge. For this challenge, you will paddle across the water then a member must jump into the water and grab a heavy wooden chest, putting it in the boat. Then you must row onto shore where a different member from each tribe will run into the jungle and grab a key in the small pond. Once they get back, you can open the Chest and work on a puzzle, first tribe to assemble their puzzle wins. On your marks get set go! Jasmine: *pushes boat into water as everyone jumps in* Row! Willis: *pushes boat in* Row now! Brick: Steady! *rows faster* Troy: They're leading! *keeps rowing* Jasmine: *dives in, and grabs chest* Fans: *still rowing* Jasmine: *puts chest on boat and jumps in* Troy: *dives in* Favorites: *rowing* Troy: *grabs chest and puts it on boat* Dakota: Ugh. Shawn: Dakota, keep going! Troy: *jumps in boat as Tribe rows* Favorites: *reaches shore* Brick: *runs into jungle* Megan: Come on, keep going! Brick: *reaches and grabs key* Fans: *arrives at shore* Willis: *runs into jungle* Brick: *runs to team and unlocks chest as they work on the puzzle* Willis: *grabs key* Scarlett: The light blue pieces with the straight ends go there* Willis: *runs to tribe and unlocks chest* Fans: *works on puzzle* Dakota: *adds in last piece* We're done. Chris: *checks puzzle* Some pieces aren't in order. Leshawna: What! Demika: *puts in final piece* Chris: *checks* Fans win immunity! (Favorites Camp) Sam: That sure sucked. Dakota: I do not want to go, worrying gives me wrinkles. Shawn: *walks in forest with Jasmine* Who should go? Jasmine: Well, if I can name a weak link..*looks around and spots Dakota sitting down doing her hair* Dakota. Shawn: She doesn't really contribute at all, I'm good with her gone. Jasmine: It's also good because we're splitting up her and Sam. Shawn: Yeah. (Meanwhile) Sam: So what are we doing here? Dakota: Yeah. Leshawna: I was thinking, what if the four of us stick together a bit, a couples alliance. Harold: Sweet! Sam: Sure! Dakota: I don't know.. Sam: Come on Dakota! Dakota: Ugh, fine. Sam: Wait, what about Jasmine and Shawn. Leshawna: About them... Harold: What? Leshawna: You see, them, as a duo, are tougher than all four of us combined, so I'm suggesting...voting off Shawn. Sam: That's risky, you know, he's one of our strongest and all.. Dakota: Yeah.. Leshawna: Think about it. (Later) Noah: *reading* Beth: Noah who do you suggest voting? Noah: I don't know.. Sam: *walking* Beth: Sam who is everyone voting for? Sam: Well, Leshawna approached be about getting rid of Shawn. Noah: That's stupid. Beth: Why Shawn? Sam: Something about him and Jasmine being too close. Beth: Wow! Sam: I'm gonna search for water. Beth: I'll come with! *walks* Shawn: *walks up to Noah* Tonight Dakota is going okay? Noah: Okay, guess you're safe. Shawn: Wadda you mean? Noah: I don't know, I think Leshawna is going for you, I really don't care. Shawn: What the! Me and Jasmine have our votes changed! (Tribal Council) Chris: Behind each of you is a torch, go ahead and grab one and collect fire, in this game, fire represents your life. As long as you have fire, you're still in the game. Once your fire is gone, so are you. Let's get started, Jasmine, how is it at camp? Jasmine: We are pretty functional, we all have positive attitudes, seems great! Chris: Well if you had positive attitudes, you probably would have won. Jasmine: Well, there's always gonna be a few losses. Chris: Scarlett what went wrong in the challenge? Scarlett: During the puzzle, I told Dakota to put a piece somewhere but she did it wrong, messing it up. Dakota: Excuse me? Chris: Dakota do you feel you messed up? Dakota: First off, one mistake doesn't mess up the entire thing. Chris: Shawn, how was things when you got back from camp? Shawn: Things seemed good, I knew who to vote for until I found out my name was brought up. Chris: By who? Shawn: Noah said Leshawna said she was targeting me. Chris: Leshawna, is this true? Leshawna: Kind of. Shawn: *groans* Chris: It is time to vote. Harold you're up. Leshawna: *whispers to Harold* Noah. Harold: *writes* Leshawna: *holds Noah's name* I have no idea how word got to you, but you threw me under the bus so you have to go. Brick: *writing* Sam: *is seen walking* Dakota: *struggling to take cap off pen* Shawn: *writes* Time to get rid of the dark cloud. Jasmine: *writes* Noah: *writes* Scarlett: *writes* Beth: Hm.. *writes* Chris: I'll go tally the votes. Chris: Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council immediately. First vote.. Leshawna Dakota Noah Chris: One vote Leshawna, one vote Noah, one vote Dakota, next vote.. Leshawna Noah Chris: Two votes Leahawna, two votes Noah, one vote Dakota, next vote... Leshawna Scarlett Leshawna Leshawna Chris: That's five votes Leshawna, two votes Noah, one vote Dakota, one vote Scarlett, first person voted out of Total Drama Fans vs Favorites.. Chris: Leshawna, I need you to bring me your torch. Leshawna: *walks up with torch* Chris: Leshawna, the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch* Votes: Leshawna: Jasmine Shawn Noah Brick Sam Scarlett Noah: Leshawna Harold Dakota: Beth Scarlett: Dakota Category:Blog posts